


Precious Gifts

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: This was exactly the kind of book she wanted to give to Loki. He would love this book. Every time he was reading a book that had to do with history, he would share facts of it with her. He loved knowing things like that. This book was the perfect gift.





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine you and Loki getting married in a few weeks. You’re both trying to find the perfect wedding gift for each other._

* * *

Faye woke up from the feeling of Loki’s hands on her body. He let his hands wander over her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach and her hips. His long, slender fingers would trace her skin and it would cause her to feel a sensation. It all turned her on. “I need you… Let me love you…” he whispered as he continued to touch her. Opening her eyes, Loki looked at her and smiled. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He entered her slowly and made her moan. Loki quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust Faye felt how soaking wet she was. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. It didn’t take long for Faye to feel a sensation building up that made her even needier to feel Loki. As the climax hit her she grabbed onto the pillows and felt how her body tensed up completely. Moaning uncontrollably herself, she heard Loki starting to moan into the pillow as his climax hit and he released himself inside of her.

As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered over her body and held her close. “Good morning, my love.” he said. “Good morning.” she replied with a smile. “What are your plans for today?” Loki asked. It was a day off. This time, they would do things differently. The wedding was in just a few weeks, so they had plenty of things to do. Planning the ceremony, getting a dress made, finding a gift. That was Faye’s plan for today. Finding Loki the perfect wedding gift. “I will try to find what I plan on giving you as a gift.” Faye answered. Loki smiled. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” he said. “And what’s your plan for today?” she asked him. “I want to get things started to get your gift ready in time.” Loki answered. Faye just looked at him. He was getting her a gift that wasn’t ready yet? She had no idea what to expect. Loki smirked as he noticed her reaction. “Just a few weeks and you will know what it is.” he said.

In just a few weeks, she would be the princess of Asgard. She would be Loki’s princess. They would start a life together. Loki had asked her to be his princess, just a few days ago. From that moment on, everything had been different. They had to plan the ceremony. She had to get her dress made. They had to find gifts. To do all this, King Odin and Queen Frigga had given them a few days off. By the end of the week, they planned on getting everything done. Faye knew giving gifts to one another wasn’t part of a royal wedding, but it was part of a wedding in her family. Or any other family at the outskirts. The wedding ceremony itself would be over quickly, so a gift was the perfect way to remember their perfect day. She had asked Loki if he was okay with doing that, and he was. He liked the idea. And he knew what he wanted to get her. Faye knew what she wanted to get Loki too, she just had to find it. And that was no easy task. As they got up and finished taking a bath, they went their separate ways. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye gave in to it. “I will see you after I found you this perfect gift.” he said. Faye smiled as he let go of her and went on her way. To the royal library. As she walked in, she was greeted by the librarian. “Faye, what may I help you with?” he asked. “I’m looking for a book.” Faye answered. “I just don’t know if you have it.” she explained. “What book are you looking for?” he asked. “A book on the Nine Realms. I know that there have to be books like that. The history of the Nine Realms. Their people, tactics, weapons, relics, … things like that.” Faye continued explaining. The librarian smiled. Faye knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew it was a gift.

King Odin and Queen Frigga had informed all the servants of the wedding. They would inform all of Asgard of it too in a week. Faye remembered what is was like when they informed all the servants and all of Asgard of Loki finding a date. She would never forget the articles on it in the new papers. This was different. This was a royal wedding. The news paper’s would have articles on it for days. Thinking of it made her smile. “There is a book like that. And I have it.” he said. “Is there a way I could a look at it? Just to see if it’s what I’m looking for.” she replied. “It’s in a private part of the library only open to the royal family.” the librarian said. Faye just looked at him. She really needed to see the book. This was exactly the kind of book she wanted to give to Loki. If it wasn’t important, they wouldn’t keep it in a private part only open to the royal family. “I can’t go there.” she said. “You’re part of the royal family.” the librarian replied. “Not yet.” Faye said. “A few weeks is nothing. Follow me.” he replied, making his way through the library. Before Faye knew it, she was flipping pages in the book that the librarian mentioned. Asgard had seen many wars. The Nine Realms had seen many wars. Every war had victims and survivors. Every war, a survivor would put in words and drawings what the war had been like. What the enemy had been like. Their tactics, their weapons. What they had taken to Asgard with them from these realms. It was a book on the history of the Nine Realms. Loki would love this book. Every time he was reading a book that had to do with history, he would share facts of it with her. He loved knowing things like that. This book was the perfect gift.

Loki walked into the blacksmith’s workshop and was greeted by the smith. “Prince Loki. What may I help you with?” he asked. “I would like you to forge a new set of daggers and throwing knives for me.” Loki answered. The blacksmith looked at him with a surprised look. Loki knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew it was a gift. All servants knew of the wedding. His parents had informed them of it. All of Asgard would be informed of it in a week. Loki remembered what is was like when they informed all servants and all of Asgard of him finding a date. Everyone at the palace and the outskirts was happy for him, and Faye. This was different. This was a royal wedding. Everyone would love to have him and Faye start a life together. Thinking of it made him smile. “I would love to do that. What did you have in mind?” the smith asked. “A set, with a design.” Loki answered. His personal set was just plain and simple. Nothing special, except that it was made specifically for him. This had to be special. He knew the blacksmith had a few sets of daggers and throwing knives in his workshop. Pointing at a set, Loki smiled. “This set is just perfect.” he said. The smith looked at and smiled. “Okay, I have an idea. Follow me.” he replied, making his way through the workshop. The blacksmith got a scroll, a feather and ink. Handing it to Loki, he looked at him. “I know you have a design in mind, draw it for me and I will make it.” he said. Loki smirked.

He did have a design in mind and he knew that Faye would love it. Loki sat down and started writing. “I will put in words what I want.” he said. Drawing wasn’t part of his skill set. Finishing writing, Loki handed the scroll to him. The blacksmith read it and was surprised by the design, that was easy to see. “Let’s go over this. I don’t want to get it wrong.” he said, walking up to the set Loki had picked out. Loki went over it with the blacksmith and before he knew it, things got started to get it ready in time. As Loki went on his way, he ran into Faye. “Hi there, my love.” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. “Hi.” Faye replied with a smile. “Found it?” he asked. “Yes. You?” she answered. “Yes. I hope you’re going to love it.” Loki said. He knew she would love it. “I hope you’re going to love my gift to you, too.” she replied. “I know I’m going to love it. You always get me perfect gifts.” he said with a smile. Faye knew exactly what he wanted. This time, he would get her a perfect gift too. He would just have to wait a few weeks to give it to her. Luckily, the next days would get his mind off of it. They would start planning the ceremony and Faye would get her dress made. It would take a week to get it ready. She would have to check up on it every few days and it would give Loki time to get his surprise ready. Just thinking of it made him smile. Faye was going to love it.


End file.
